


Tropical Despair

by DespairDisease



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Puzzles, Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairDisease/pseuds/DespairDisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira Kita, Ultimate Astronomer, is accepted into the illustrious Hope's Peak Academy. However, his normal school life quickly turns south as he wakes up on a mysterious island with fifteen other students. How many students will survive this deadly school life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Seed of Despair- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get this show on the road, I need to explain the formatting a bit.
> 
> Text in brackets will indicate actions you would make in-game. These include examining objects, moving to different locations, and talking to the other students.
> 
> Bolded text in square brackets will indicate things like camera movements and still images. These will help you imagine what is happening.
> 
> Italicized text will indicate our protagonist, Akria Kita's, thoughts in the moment.
> 
> Bolded italicized text, however, will indicate Akira's thoughts after the fact. These will serve as a form of narration.
> 
> Additionally, most scenes will be accompanied with a track from the OST. Each track comes from the Super Danganronpa 2 OST. If you'd like, you can play these tracks in the background while you read, to hopefully better emulate the experience of playing the game.

**____________**

**Dangan Ronpa: Tropical Despair**

**____________**

**Prologue: The Seed of Despair**

**____________**

**[Image of Hopes Peak Academy]**

 

[OST: Beautiful Days (Piano Arrangement)]

 

**_Hope’s Peak Academy. A symbol of hope to all of Japan._ **

**_If your talent shines brighter than a star, they allow you to enter their illustrious school._ **

**_Graduating from Hope’s Peak Academy pretty much guarantees future success._ **

**_And I’ve been invited!_ **

 

**[Image of a boy with black hair and green eyes. He is wearing a white button-down shirt, a blue tie with constellation patterns, and black pants.]**

 

**_My name is Akira Kita. Apparently Hope’s Peak Academy thinks I’m the “Ultimate Astronomer”._ **

**_And they’re right, I suppose. Not to blow my own horn or anything._ **

**_Anyway, I was really excited to begin my studies at Hope’s Peak._ **

**_I’m not particular interesting, outside of my talent, so getting accepted took my by surprise!_ **

 

**[Image of Hope’s Peak Academy]**

 

**_But for some reason, when I stepped into the building…_ **

 

**[Image of Hope’s Peak Academy twists and distorts]**

 

**_…I got really dizzy._ **

**_I reached out for something to hold onto, but grabbed only air._ **

 

_Wha… What’s happen…_

_He… Hello…?_

_Ca… Can someone… help…?_

 

**[Fade to black]**

 

[OST: None]

 

**[Fade to a girl standing over Akira. Behind her is an endless blue sky with fluffy white clouds. As for the girl herself, she is tall and thin with long pink hair tied up in a bun and blue eyes. She is wearing a yellow tee shirt advertising a day care and blue jeans. Her clothes appear to be stained with paint.]**

 

Pink Haired Girl: Hello? Are you awake?

 

**[We see a beautiful tropical beach. A TV monitor is hanging on a palm tree nearby, and a camera sitting on a tripod is pointing straight at Akira and the girl.]**

 

[Examine monitor.]

 

_A monitor? On a beach? What’s that doing here?_

 

[Examine camera.]

 

_And a camera too? Where the hell am I?_

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)]

 

[Examine Pink Haired Girl]

 

Pink Haired Girl: [laughing] Well it’s about time, Sleeping Beauty. A few more minutes and I thought I’d have to kiss you!

 

Akira: Um… yeah. Where am I?

 

Pink Haired Girl: [thinking] Don’t they have beaches where you’re from?

 

Akira: No, I meant… aren’t I supposed to be at Hope’s Peak Academy right now?

 

Pink Haired Girl: [shocked] Oh! So then you’re a student, too? That’s awesome!

[smiling] Oh, but where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself.

I’m Momoko Shimizu, the Ultimate Babysitter.

 

**[Momoko Shimizu: Ultimate Babysitter]**

 

Akira: Wait… you look familiar.

 

**[Image of Momoko playing with several toddlers.]**

 

_Yeah, I’m sure of it. She works at the daycare my little brother goes to._

_He comes home every day talking about the fun he had with “Miss Momoko.”_

 

**[Back to beach.]**

 

Momoko: [grinning] Oh yeah, I know you! You’re Takeshi’s big bro, right?

[laughing] Is he as much of a handful at home as he is at the daycare?

 

Akira: Yeah, he gets pretty annoying sometimes.

 

Momoko: [neutral] Oh! I guess you should meet everyone else, huh?

 

Akira: But I still don’t know where I am!

 

Momoko: [excited] We can figure out later! Don’t you want to make friends?

 

**[Sandy Beach - > First Island -> Airport]**

 

**[We see the inside of an airport. On the right, there is a conveyor belt with luggage steadily rolling by. Through some large windows in the background, we see a few airplanes. Inside the airport, we see two people. One, a boy, is standing by the conveyor belt. He is short with bone white hair and red eyes. He is wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a gray vest and gray slacks. The other, a sad looking girl, is standing by the windows looking at the airplanes. She is also short with red eyes, but has long black hair that covers half her face. She is wearing a black and purple lolita dress, with skulls hanging from her ears.]**

 

[Examine conveyor belt.]

 

_Watching the luggage roll by is almost hypnotizing._

 

[Examine White Haired Boy]

 

White Haired Boy: [thinking] I wonder whose luggage this is?

…

[scared] AHH! A GHOST!

 

Akira: What? I’m not a ghost!

 

White Haired Boy: [sighing] Oh thank God. Don’t sneak up on me like that!

 

Akira: I’m sorry. Who are you?

 

White Haired Boy: Me? I’m Yuu Amakura, the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator.

 

**[Yuu Amakura: Ultimate Paranormal Investigator]**

 

_What an… interesting talent._

 

**[Image of Yuu holding a flashlight in a dark, abandoned house.]**

 

_I’ve heard of him, though. He’s well known in the occult community for his ability to investigate hauntings._

 

**[Return to airport.]**

 

Akira: So you actually hunt ghosts?

 

Yuu: [neutral] I *investigate* them, yes. Why?

 

Akira: That just sounds so… bizarre.

 

Yuu: [glaring] What, like it doesn’t exist?

 

Akira: No, not that! It’s just… interesting. I wouldn’t expect Hope’s Peak to be interested in that.

 

Yuu: [looking away] Uh huh. Right.

 

_I guess I offended him._

 

Yuu: [smiling] Yeah, it’s cool. A lot of people think I’m a quack, but it comes with the territory I guess.

 

_Right._

 

[Examine Sad Girl]

 

Sad Girl: [gloomy] I wonder if anyone’s died here.

 

Akira: What?!

 

Sad Girl: [shocked] Oh. Hi. What do you think?

 

Akira: About what?

 

Sad Girl: [gloomy] The dead. I can hear them you know.

[neutral] I’m Rei Amakura, Ultimate Medium. May our friendship transcend even death.

 

**[Rei Amakura: Ultimate Medium]**

 

_Wow, she’s kinda depressing._

 

**[Image of Rei sitting at a table with her eyes glazed over.]**

 

_Rei is apparently pretty well known in the paranormal circle as well. She’s often called upon to determine if there are any ghosts haunting an area._

 

**[Return to airport.]**

 

Akira: Wait, Amakura? Then that means-

 

Rei: [neutral] That’s correct. Yuu and I are twins.

I suppose our talents being related makes sense, then.

 

Akira: So you enjoy working with your brother?

 

Rei: [gloomy] I suppose. He’s a good buffer between be and crowds.

If you’ll excuse me, Yuu and I need to communicate with the spirits.

 

_Right…_

 

Momoko: [rubbing neck] Well they’re… interesting.

 

Akira: Does she really believe she can talk to the dead?

 

Momoko: [neutral] Apparently. I guess she’d *have* to, if Hope’s Peak enrolled her.

 

Akira: I guess you have a point.

 

**[Airport - > First Island -> Rocket Punch Market]**

 

**[We see the inside of a supermarket. The shelves are lined with several varieties of snacks, including ten liter bottles of cola. To the left, however, we see a variety of weapons hanging on the walls. We also see a girl with brown hair and green eyes standing by the weapons. She is wearing round black glasses, a pink shirt, and gray slacks underneath a lab coat. In her hand is a clipboard. By the snacks we see a very tall muscular boy with blonde hair and a deep tan. He is wearing nothing but a pair of blue swimming trunks, a pair of dark sunglasses, and a shark tooth necklace.**

 

[Examine weapons]

 

_Oh my god, what are these doing here?!_

 

[Examine Clipboard Girl]

 

Clipboard Girl: [neutral] How fascinating.

 

Akira: Fascinating? Don’t you mean scary?

 

Clipboard Girl: [neutral] No. I mean fascinating. If I meant scary I would have said it.

 

Akira: Okay…

 

Clipboard Girl: [looking at clipboard] Your affect display suggests I’ve offended you. That was not my intention.

[smiling] My name is Kokoro Sato, and I am the Ultimate Psychologist. Let’s hope your hippocampus deems that necessary.

 

**[Kokoro Sato: Ultimate Psychologist]**

 

_Her voice is so flat…_

 

**[Image of Kokoro looking at a brain scan.]**

 

_Kokoro Sato is well known for her research into affective psychology. For someone who displays so little emotions, that’s pretty interesting._

 

**[Return to Rocket Punch Market.]**

 

Kokoro: [looking at clipboard] Now your display suggests being lost in thought. Is something troubling you?

 

Akira: Yeah… Do you have any idea where we are?

 

Kokoro: [neutral] I do not. Did you just wake up here as well?

 

Akira: So you did, too? That’s so freaky.

 

Kokoro: [frowning] Yes, it is rather… unsettling.

 

_That doesn’t even begin to describe it._

 

[Examine shelves]

 

_There’s a lot of snacks to choose from. Maybe I’ll stop by later and grab one._

 

[Examine Shirtless Boy]

 

Shirtless Boy: [thinking] I wonder if they sell fish here?

 

Akira: I’m not sure I’d trust the fish here.

 

Shirtless Boy: [grinning] Probably not, but what’s a life without fish? Not a good one, I’ll tell you that!

I’m Kaito Hamasaki, the Ultimate Surfer. What’s up, brah?

 

**[Kaito Hamasaki: Ultimate Surfer]**

 

_Brah?_

 

**[Flash to Kaito surfing a huge wave on a sunny beach.]**

 

_Kaito is an up and coming surfer. He’s well known for his amazing tricks he pulls off on his board._

 

**[Return to airport].**

 

Kaito: [grinning] Well it doesn’t look like there’s any fish here.

 

Akira: That’s probably a good thing.

 

Kaito: [neutral] Whatever. I’m going to the beach. Catch ya later brah.

 

Momoko: [blushing] …

 

Akira: Is something wrong?

 

Momoko: [nervous] What? No, nothing! Ha ha!

 

Akira: Right…

 

**[Rocket Punch Market - > First Island -> Usami Corral]**

 

**[We see a farm with lots of open pastures. In the background, there is a barn and silo. More towards the foreground, we see lots of chicken and a few livestock roaming freely. By the chickens, we see a very short, frail girl with long red hair tied up in a ponytail. She has green eyes and is wearing a white button-down shirt with a checkered tie and a black skirt with white chess pieces on it. Next to the cows we see a boy with a shaved head and brown eyes. He is wearing a face mask and mint green hospital scrubs.]**

 

[Examine barn.]

 

_What would a barn be doing on an island?_

 

[Examine chickens.]

 

_I’ve never been this close to a chicken before. It’s kinda cute… I guess._

 

[Examine frail girl.]

 

Frail Girl: [thinking]…

…

And then…

 

Akira: Hello.

 

Frail Girl: [shocked] Ah! I didn’t expect that…

Maybe if I…

 

Akira: Maybe we should introduce ourselves?

 

Frail Girl: [determined] Ah! Yes! Plan formulated!

My name is Asuka Hisakawa, and I am the Ultimate Chess Master. How do you do?

 

**[Asuka Hisakawa: Ultimate Chess Master]**

 

_She’s not the easiest person to talk to._

 

**[Flash to Asuka sitting at a chess board, deep in thought.]**

 

_Asuka is famous for her ability to think dozens of moves ahead in chess._

_Apparently this doesn’t extend to her conversations…_

 

**[Return to Usami Corral.]**

 

Akira: You seem nervous.

 

Asuka: [looking away] You mean you aren’t?

[frowning] I just woke up here, completely against plan.

 

Akira: So did everyone else, looks like.

 

Asuka: [grabbing hair] I can’t handle an abrupt change in plans like this!

 

Momoko: [frowning] Hey… It’s okay!

[smiling] We’re all in the same situation. We can figure this out together!

 

Asuka: [frowning] I… I suppose.

 

_Good thing Momoko’s here. I’d never know what to say._

 

[Examine livestock.]

 

_A burger sounds really good right now._

_….Why is that cow staring at me?_

 

[Examine Scrubs Boy.]

 

Scrubs Boy: [serious] Red meat isn’t healthy, you know.

 

Akira: What?

 

Scrubs Boy: [pointing] Red meat! It can cause atherosclerosis and hypercholesterolemia!

 

Akira: Athero… what?

 

Scrubs Boy: [smug] Trust me, I’m a doctor. The Ultimate Doctor, in fact.

The name’s Ken Sasaki, and I’m going to make sure you’re healthy.

 

**[Ken Sasaki: Ultimate Doctor]**

 

_Okay, but… did I ask?_

 

**[Flash to Ken performing surgery in a pristinely clean hospital.]**

 

_Hey, I know him! He’s the youngest doctor in the nation!_

_Though he may be a bit *too* obsessed with health._

 

**[Return to Usami Corral.]**

 

Akira: Dude, settle down.

 

Ken: [arms crossed] Excuse me?

 

Akira: I said settle down. A burger now and then never hurt anybody.

 

Ken: [smug] If you say so. Have fun with your unhealthy arteries.

 

_I will, thanks._

 

Momoko: [sighing] That’s not how we talk to our friends, Akira.

 

Akira: Who said we were friends?

 

Momoko: [shocked] Akira Kita! What did you say?

 

_Geez, you sound like my mother…_

 

Momoko: [counting] Hmmm…

 

Akira: What is it?

 

Momoko: [smiling] Counting the two of us, you’ve met eight people, right?

 

Akira: That sounds about right. Why?

 

Momoko: [excited] Then you’ve already met half the students! Look at you making friends!

 

_Well… not everyone._

 

Momoko: [excited] Let’s go! The others are this way!

 

_She must really want me to get along with everyone…_

_Where’s she taking me anyway?_


	2. Prologue: The Seed of Despair, Part 2

**[Usami Corral - > First Island -> Hotel Mirai]**

 

**[We see sixteen cottages, each with a mailbox in front. On each mailbox is a pixelated picture of a student, with their name underneath. We also see a large pool in the center of the complex, with a large, beautiful hotel behind it.  To the left of the pool, we see an old, broken down lodge. There are three people standing around the pool. The first is a slightly pudgy girl with short blue hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a flannel shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, and has a gun holster on her hip. The second is a slim boy with brown hair and sunglasses. He is wearing a black suit and tie, and an earpiece. He looks mysterious. The third is a short girl with short blonde hair and green eyes. She has a pair of red glasses and two earrings making up the Japanese word for Kanji. She is wearing a red blouse, a yellow skirt, and black ankle boots with white knee socks.]**

 

[Examine cottages.]

 

_It looks like there are sixteen of them. Mine is between Momoko’s and Chinatsu’s._

_I wonder who Chinatsu is._

 

[Examine pool.]

 

_I’m no Ultimate Swimmer, but I do enjoy swimming every now and then._

 

[Examine Old Lodge]

 

_This place looks abandoned. It’s probably best if I don’t go inside._

 

[Examine Gun Girl]

 

Gun Girl: [serious] Hey, you.

 

Akira: Y-yeah?

 

Gun Girl: [arms crossed] Help me find a way off this god forsaken island!

 

Akira: You say that like I don’t want to leave, too!

 

Gun Girl: [pointing] Well you’re not doing anything about it! You’re wasting everyone’s time by just sitting around doing nothing!

[neutral] The name’s Emi Kato, Ultimate Sharpshooter. If you’re not going to help, then stay out of my way.

 

**[Emi Kato: Ultimate Sharpshooter]**

 

_She’s really bossy._

 

**[Image of Emi looking down the sight of a gun.]**

 

_Though I guess if I were as good as she were, I’d be bossy too._

_She just won a regional championship by managing to shoot the center of each target effortlessly._

 

**[Return to Hotel Mirai.]**

 

Akira: Look, we all want to leave this island too. We just need to work together.

 

Emi: [looking away] Weren’t there planes at the airport? Let’s just get on one and leave!

 

Akira: Do you even know *how* to fly a plane?

 

Emi: [looking away] …

I guess not.

[serious] Whatever. I’ll figure this out myself.

 

[Examine Mysterious Boy.]

 

Mysterious Boy: [hand on ear] Crow to paddy. Come in paddy.

[annoyed] Repeat: Come in paddy.

 

Akira: Who’s Paddy?

 

Mysterious Boy: [serious] That’s classified.

 

Akira: Classified?

 

Mysterious Boy: [serious] Correct. Meaning you don’t need to know.

 

Akira: Ooookay. So what’s you’re name?

 

Mysterious Boy: [snickering] Also classified.

 

Akira: …

 

Mysterious Boy: [neutral] Though my current alias is Isamu Yamaguchi, and I’m the Ultimate Spy. But don’t ask about it.

 

**[Isamu Yamaguchi: Ultimate Spy]**

 

_Gee, is *that* classified, too?_

 

**[Image of Isamu walking through a security check with a briefcase.]**

 

_I bet he goes on top secret missions all the time. I bet that’s fun!_

_Well, it’s probably stressful, too. I’ll stick with astronomy, thanks._

 

**[Return to Hotel Mirai.]**

 

Akira: Umm… I like your tie. Where’d you get it?

 

Isamu: [grinning] You see-

 

Akira: Let me guess. Classified?

 

Isamu: [serious] *Super* classified.

 

_Whatever._

 

[Examine Blonde Girl.]

 

Blonde Girl: [thinking] Hotel Mirai, huh? I think Hotel Avenir has a better ring.

 

Akira: Avenir?

 

Blonde Girl: [grinning] Avenir is the French word for future. It has a better flow, don’t you think?

 

Akira: I gue-

 

Blonde Girl: [thinking] Though Hotel Futuro works, too. Or is that too on-the-nose?

Hotel Zukunft? No, that’s no good either.

 

Akira: What’s wro-

 

Blonde Girl: [thinking] How about… No, that’s too much of a mouthful. Oh! I’m sorry.

[neutral] I’m Ayane Nakano, the Ultimate Interpreter. Hopefully there isn’t a language barrier.

 

**[Ayane Nakano: Ultimate Interpreter]**

 

_Does she ever stop talking?_

 

**[Image of Ayane standing next to an ambassador, listening intently.]**

 

_Though I suppose I have to give her credit. She’s one of the best interpreters in the nation._

_Maybe if I had to listen as much as she does, I’d want to talk a lot too._

 

**[Return to Hotel Mirai.]**

 

Akira: So how many languages do you speak.

 

Ayane: [laughing] I’m not really sure. I lost track after fifty.

 

Akira: FIFTY?!

 

Ayane: [blushing] Well it’s not really that many when you think about it.

There are so many more languages in the world!

 

Akira: I mean I guess, but still. That’s pretty impressive.

 

Ayane: [embarrassed] Thank you.

 

Momoko: [smiling] She seems really nice.

 

Akira: I guess. She talks too much though.

 

Momoko: [frowning] Akira, that’s not nice. You know what I tell my kids?

[pointing] If you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything nice at all.

 

_I’m not a child, though._

 

**[Hotel Mirai - > Hotel Lobby]**

 

**[We see the inside of the hotel lobby, with a few game machines in the center of the room. In the back of the room there is a staircase leading up. In this room, we see three people again. The first is a very tall, muscular boy with short black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a blue button-down shirt that looks too small for him with black slacks. He looks very angry. The second is a timid girl with sandy blonde pigtails and blue eyes. She is wearing a yellow blouse underneath a sky blue vest and brown shorts. We also see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes behind a pair of frameless glasses. He is wearing a purple polo and yellow pants.]**

 

[Examine games.]

 

_I was never that good at video games…_

 

[Examine Intimidating Boy.]

 

Intimidating Boy: [arms crossed] Hmmph.

 

Akira: Hello.

 

Intimidating Boy: [arms crossed] *grunt*

 

Akira: Umm… M-My name is Akira. What’s yours?

 

Intimidating Boy: [neutral] Taichi Oshiro. Ultimate Security Guard. Stop blocking my view.

 

**[Taichi Oshiro: Ultimate Security Guard]**

 

_H-he isn’t too friendly._

 

**[Image of Taichi standing next to a speaker, his eyes trained on the crowd.]**

 

_Wait, didn’t he recently guard a motivational speaker?_

_If I remember correctly, someone tried to harm him and Taichi just tackled him to the ground._

 

**[Return to Hotel Lobby.]**

 

Akira: S-so… umm… How are you?

 

Taichi: [serious] Fine. I’m just keeping an eye out.

 

Akira: For what?

 

Taichi: [glaring] Anything. We woke up on a strange island with no explanation.

That doesn’t seem the least bit strange to you?

 

Akira: No, it does. You just seem angry.

 

Taichi: [grinning] I’m not angry at all. I just take security *very* seriously.

 

_I suppose that’s for the best._

 

[Examine Timid Girl.]

 

Timid Girl: [nervous] H-h-hello… How are y-you?

 

Akira: I’m fine. How are you?

 

Timid Girl: [nervous] I’m f-f-f-fine, thanks.

 

Akira: Are you sure? You seem nervous.

 

Timid Girl: [blushing] N-no, I’m always like this.

[neutral] I’m Chinatsu Fujimoto, the U-Ultimate Meteorologist. I hope our friendship can w-weather any storm.

 

**[Chinatsu Fujimoto: Ultimate Meteorologist]**

 

_She’s so timid, I’m afraid I’ll accidentally upset her._

 

**[Image of Chinatsu looking at a weather map.]**

 

_Chinatsu recently predicted a large monsoon off the coast of Japan and saved countless lives._

_She doesn’t do televised forecasting, though, which I guess is a good thing._

 

**[Return to Hotel Lobby.]**

 

Akira: So what do you think of the weather here?

 

Chinatsu: [thinking] Well, there’s less r-rain than I would like.

[blushing] B-but one day’s worth o-of weather can’t g-give you an accurate portrayal o-of climate.

 

Akira: You like the rain?

 

Chinatsu: [neutral] I-I like all weather. B-but yes, rain is my f-f-favorite.

[smiling] It’s s-s-so peaceful, don’t you think?

 

_It mostly just makes me sleepy._

 

[Examine Glasses Boy.]

 

Glasses Boy: [arms crossed] What are you staring at?

 

Akira: Nothing, I was just going to say hi.

 

Glasses Boy: [scowling] And what made you decide that?

 

Akira: Geez, what’s your problem?

 

Glasses Boy: [smirking] What’s *my* problem? Do you know who I am?

[neutral] My name is Katsuo Tachibana, and I’m the Ultimate Fencer. Shall I cut you down to size?

 

**[Katsuo Tachibana: Ultimate Fencer]**

 

_What an asshole._

 

**[Image of Katsuo effortlessly winning a fencing bout.]**

 

_Though I guess if *I* never lost a fencing bout, I’d be just as arrogant._

_Still, he needs to be less of a jerk._

 

**[Return to Hotel Lobby.]**

 

Akira: Cut me down to size?

 

Katsuo: [grinning] Put you in your place. But I don’t see that being necessary any time soon.

 

_I should hope not._

 

Momoko: [annoyed] What a fucking ass.

[embarrassed] Oops! That wasn’t very nice, was it?

 

Akira: I mean, you’re not wrong.

 

Momoko: [neutral] At any rate, you’ve almost met everyone here! Maybe the last few are upstairs.

 

**[Hotel Lobby - > Hotel Restaurant]**

 

**[We see the inside of a relaxing restaurant. There are several tables and comfortable looking chairs scattered around the room. At the back there are wide windows overlooking the beach. By the windows, we see a pale girl with a tight purple braid and icy blue eyes. She is wearing an orange blouse with black biohazard signs on it, a full length brown skirt, and safety goggles. Standing to the side by a table we see very short boy with spiky green hair and a red visor worn upside down. He is wearing a white tank top with the Japanese word for dance printed on it and baggy black pants.]**

 

[Examine tables.]

 

_There are so many tables here. This room is easily big enough for a party of some sort._

 

[Examine windows.]

 

_You can see the beach from here. It looks peaceful._

 

[Examine Pale Girl]

 

Pale Girl: [touching goggles] Can I help you?

 

Akira: No, just getting to know everyone.

 

Pale Girl: [looking away] Then you want me to introduce myself, is that it?

 

Akira: I…

 

Pale Girl: [neutral] I am Ryoko Kimura, the Ultimate Scientist. Are you smart enough to handle that, or should I repeat myself?

 

**[Ryoko Kimura: Ultimate Scientist]**

 

_Excuse me?_

 

**[Image of Ryoko examining a board with molecular symbols on it.]**

 

_Didn’t she recently discover an important gene in the development of some cancers?_

_I bet her work has improved countless lives._

 

**[Return to Hotel Restaurant.]**

 

Akira: I followed you just fine, thanks.

 

Ryoko: [pushing up goggles] Good. I know it’s hard for the less intelligent.

 

Akira: *Excuse me?!*

 

Ryoko: [smirking] You’re excused.

 

Akira: Listen here, you bi-

 

Momoko: [nervous] Haha, okay everyone, let’s be nice.

 

_She’s lucky Momoko’s here…_

 

[Examine Green Haired Boy.]

 

Green Haired Boy: [grinning] Yo! Sup? How are you?

 

Akira: I’m fine I guess.

 

Green Haired Boy: [laughing] Glad to hear it, man! That’s great news!

 

Akira: How about yourself?

 

Green Haired Boy: [grinning] I’m *always* great man! Why wouldn’t I be?

[neutral] Tadashi Inoue’s the name, breakdancing’s the game! You got me?

 

**[Tadashi Inoue: Ultimate Breakdancer]**

 

_He’s really cheery._

 

**[Image of Tadashi dancing completely care free.]**

 

_I don’t know a whole lot about dancing, but apparently he’s one of the best._

_He’s supposed to be really fast and flexible._

 

**[Return to Hotel Restaurant.]**

 

Akira: Breakdancing, huh?

 

Tadashi: [grinning] Fo sho'! Gotta stay movin', you know?

 

Akira: I was never good at dancing myself.

 

Tadashi: [laughing] I can totally teach you if you want! It’ll be rad!

 

_Maybe I’ll take him up on that._

 

Momoko: [cheering] Yay! So many friends!

 

Akira: Yeah, I guess so.

 

Momoko: [thinking] Now, what should we do?

 

[OST: None]

 

**[We hear the monitor in the corner of the room make a beeping sound before it cuts on. We see the back of a leather chair, but whoever is sitting in it is cannot be seen.]**

 

???: Ahem. Could all Hope’s Peak Academy students please make their way to the park in the central island?

Attendance is *not* voluntary!

 

**[The monitor cuts off and we return to the Hotel Restaurant.]**

 

[OST: Re_ Despair Syndrome]

 

**_I’m not sure why, but when I heard that voice I was overcome with dread._ **

**_I looked around, and the other students seemed just as unsettled as I was._ **

 

Momoko: [nervous] Um… P-perhaps we should listen.

 

Ryoko: [pushing up goggles] Why? We don’t even know who that is.

 

Tadashi: [looking away] I dunno, man. They seemed pretty serious.

 

Akira: I don’t know about this.

 

Momoko: [brave] Alright, everyone. Line up behind me and let’s go.

 

**_With great hesitation, I followed Momoko and the others to the central island._ **

**_Nothing could prepare me for what was about to happen._ **

 

**[Hotel Restaurant - > Hotel Mirai -> First Island -> Central Island -> Jabberwock Park]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! The entire student body has been introduced, and it looks like our favorite despair inducing mascot is due for an appearance soon. As always, please tell me what you think in the comments below.
> 
> I have also made this poll, for you guys to decide on who seems the most interesting: http://www.strawpoll.me/10635478


	3. Prologue: The Seed of Despair- Part 3

[OST: Re_Despair Syndrome]

 

**[We see a beautiful park with many flower beds. In the center of the park, there is a large statue depicting five ferocious animals.]**

 

Chinatsu: [smiling] This park is s-so lovely.

 

Emi: [annoyed] Who cares about that now? Who the hell summoned us?

 

Rei: [gloomy] Perhaps it was a spirit making contact?

 

Ayane: [scared] L-like don’t say shit like that! It gives me the creeps.

 

Momoko: [scolding] Ayane! Watch your mouth!

 

Kaito: [rubbing neck] She’s got a point, brah. It’s unsettling to think about death.

 

???: Is it *really* that disturbing?

 

Momoko: [startled] Jesus Christ!

 

Ryoko: [covering mouth, giggling] Not so brave *now*, are you Momoko?

 

Taichi: [serious] Where did that voice come from?

 

Isamu: [touching earpiece] It sounds like it came form behind the statue.

 

Asuka: [nervous] This death talk is unsettling… Oh, but I guess we’re talking about the voice now…

 

Katsuo: [annoyed] Try to keep up, woman.

 

???: Look at you all arguing over little old me.

 

Tadashi: [grabbing hair] Seriously, who the *fuck* is that?

 

Momoko: [scolding] Tadashi! Language!

 

Kokoro: [thinking] Everyone seems to be on edge. How fascinating.

 

Yuu: [nervous] I-it’s probably a ghost! T-t-too bad I don’t have my equipment…

 

Ken: [angry] Show yourself, dammit!

 

???: If you insist…

 

[OST: Momomomonokuma!]

 

**[We see the sixteen students standing around the park looking at the statue. The camera quickly zooms in on the statue in the center of the park as a white and black bear with a jagged red eye leaps up from behind the statue and lands on top of it.]**

 

[OST: Re_ Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring]

 

???: [fist in air] TA-DAAA!

 

Yuu: [grabbing hair] HOLY SHIT A REAL GHOST!

 

Rei: [gloomy] It looks almost cute…

 

Akira: Is… Is it a stuffed animal?

 

Tadashi: [looking away] Heh… This is probably just a dream. I mean, a talking stuffed animal?

 

Asuka: [confused] Wait, *real* ghost? Haven’t you seen some before? Oh, wait…

[thinking] Could it be… a robot of some sort?

 

Kokoro: [examining clipboard] …

 

???: [annoyed] I’ll have you know I’m your principal, and I’ll be treated with respect. The name’s Monokuma.

 

Ayane: [laughing] Of course we respect a widdle teddy bear like you.

 

Monokuma: [black side, claws showing] I’m *not* a teddy bear!

 

Emi: [skeptical] So if you’re our principal… then what the fuck is happening?

 

Momoko: [annoyed] The mouths on these children…

 

Monokuma: [panting] Something beary interesting is happening, that’s what.

 

Ken: [thinking] Interesting how?

 

Kaito: [rubbing neck] I have a bad feeling about this…

 

Isamu: [adjusting tie] How about we shut up and gather information?

[arms crossed] Do I need to interrogate you, bear?

 

Monokuma: [showing white side] I’ll do you one better. I’ll provide you with *lots* of information.

[showing black side] You see… You’re all trapped here on this island.

 

Katsuo: [shocked] Wh-what did you say?

 

Chinatsu: [crying] This isn’t real… I-it can’t be real…

 

Monokuma: [cackling] I’m a beary honest principal who never lies.

 

Rei: [gloomy] So we’re destined to die here, then? How delightfully macabre.

 

Yuu: [grabbing hair] Shit shit shit shit!

 

Momoko: [serious] You! Mr. Monokuma! You can’t keep us here on this island forever!

 

Monokuma: [confused] Can’t I? Because it looks like I just did.

[red eye gleaming] Though if you *really* want, there is one way to leave…

 

Emi: [determined] Anything! I can overcome *any* obstacle!

 

Ryoko: [pushing up goggles] Yes, no challenge is too big for my superior intellect.

[stifling a giggle] The rest of you may be in some trouble though.

 

Monokuma: [white side] Really? *No* challenge? You’d do *anything* to leave?

 

Ken: [pointing] Hurry up and tell us!

 

Monokuma: [white side] Well, if you want to leave the island, all you have to do…

[black side, showing claws] …is murder someone!

 

Asuka: [grabbing hair] Wh-what?!

 

Chinatsu: [sobbing] Th-this isn’t happening…

 

Kaito: [shocked] D-dude, are you serious?

 

**[Closeup of Monokuma’s face. His red eye is gleaming.]**

 

Monokuma: That’s right, kiddies! If you want to leave this island, all you have to do is commit a murder.

Stabbing, poison, drowning, immolation, electrocution, anything goes!

 

**[Return to Jabberwock Park.]**

 

Taichi: [furious] I refuse to allow that! There will be no violence if I have anything to say about it!

 

Monokuma: [cackling] And what exactly will you do about that?

 

Taichi: [punching palm] I’ll fuckin’ show ya!

 

**[Image of Taichi grabbing Monokuma by the neck. Taichi looks absolutely furious, but Monokuma has a sly grin.]**

 

Taichi: I’ll beat the stuffing outta ya!

 

Monokuma: My, my. Bear on bear violence is *so* saddening, isn’t it?

 

**[A beeping noise is heard as Monokuma’s eye gleams brighter.]**

 

Taichi: What the fuck?

 

Akira: [offscreen] Oh crap!

 

Ryoko: [offscreen] Don’t just stand there, meathead! He’s going to explode!

 

**[Image of Taichi throwing Monokuma as far as possible. Monokuma explodes about 10 yards away.]**

 

Taichi: Shit!

 

Kokoro: [offscreen] How fascinating…

 

**[Return to Jabberwock Park.]**

 

Tadashi: [nervous] Is… is he gone?

[grinning] That means we can relax now, right?

 

Monokuma: [cheering] TADAAA!

 

Tadashi: [scared] AHHH!

 

Yuu: [nervous] What… Didn’t he just explode? Why is he here?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Do you *really* think a bear as important as me only has one body?

[cackling] I have countless more so I can spread despair!

 

Katsuo: [smug] So what’s to stop The Mountain over there from doing that again?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] The school rules, of course!

 

**[Image of Monokuma standing in the center of the students with his arms raised to the sky. Tablets are falling down from the sky next to the students.]**

 

Monokuma: You’ll find the school rules on these eHandbooks!

 

**[Image of Akira looking at an eHandbook.]**

 

_It has my information and stuff too. How does he know all this?_

 

**[Image of the eHandbook in Akira’s hands. The eHandbook’s screen changes as each new rule pops up.]**

 

**Rule 1: With minimal restrictions, students are allowed to explore the island at their leisure.**

 

**Rule 2: Nighttime begins at 10:00 PM and ends at 7:00 AM. During this time, all running water will be cut off.**

 

**Rule 3: Monokuma didn’t build these luxurious cabins for nothing! Sleeping anywhere other than the cabins will result in punishment.**

 

**Rule 4: Monokuma is a precious cinnamon roll and any violence towards him will be punished.**

 

**Rule 5: Any student who commits murder will become “blackened.” Should the blackened dodge their punishment, they are free to leave the island.**

 

**Rule 6: Monokuma reserves the right to add new rules or update old ones, either to benefit the students or for his own amusement.**

 

**[Return to Jabberwock Park.]**

 

Ayane: [annoyed] Cinnamon roll? As if!

 

Momoko: [brave] What exactly does punishment mean?

 

Monokuma: [black side, showing claws] Execution, of course!

 

Tadashi: [freaked out] What?!?!

 

Rei: [sad smile] Death is just around the corner, waiting patiently to strike.

 

Yuu: [nervous] R-Rei, don’t say that.

 

Monokuma: [cackling] Well, I’ll leave you bastards to it!

 

[OST: Re_ Despair-Syndrome]

 

Taichi: [serious] Allow me to make myself perfectly clear. If I even *think* someone is planning a murder…

…I’ll beat you to death myself!

 

Ryoko: [nervous] I… I certainly hope none of you are dumb enough to believe this bear.

 

Kaito: [nervous laughter] R-right… This is all some kind of joke. A prank.

 

Isamu: [neutral] Can we really be so sure?

 

Momoko: [shocked] Excuse me?!

 

Isamu: [looking away] I mean, I’m not saying I’d do it, but…

…he said that’s the only way…

 

Emi: [hesitant] Maybe some goals aren’t worth reaching…

 

Asuka: [looking down] But about this rule… According to this it’s almost nighttime.

 

Akira: She’s right.

 

Ken: [serious] Right. Well dying is generally bad for one’s health, so I’m going to bed.

 

Chinatsu: [nervous] M-m-me too…

 

Katsuo: [pointing] Just a second! We need to make a plan first.

 

Yuu: [confused] What, like a group murder?

 

Rei: [gloomy] How grim…

 

Katsuo: [annoyed] No, you worms. A daily plan.

 

Ayane: [thinking] Like, that’s actually pretty smart. Maybe we should, like, meet for breakfast tomorrow and talk about it.

 

Kokoro: [looking at clipboard] That may be wise. Everyone’s faces are displaying unease. Rest may help with that.

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

**_With that, everyone headed back to their cabins. Nobody seemed to want to talk anymore._ **

**_My stomach was in knots as I lay down on my bed. I was overcome with an intense sense of dread._ **

**_I didn’t think anybody would resort to murder. I didn’t think anyone would be so desperate._ **

**_But still, in the back of my mind… I wasn’t so sure._ **

**_If everyone could just work together, we’d be able to leave this island somehow._ **

**_Right?_ **

 

**____________**

 

**END OF PROLOGUE**

 

**16 STUDENTS REMAIN**

 

**___________**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed to write Monokuma at least semi-decently. He's a hard person to write, apparently!
> 
> So, as one way to get audience participation, I will have polls at the beginning of each chapter for you to vote for who gets free time events. FTEs will mostly be a means of learning about the backgrounds of the characters, but with less character development than in the games. I'm going to give priority to students who haven't had any FTEs in later chapters, but at this point whoever gets the most votes gets the spotlight.
> 
> Chapter 1 will have THREE (3) FTEs, so please vote for the three students you'd like to see more of here: http://www.strawpoll.me/10667267


	4. Intermission: Student Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The student profiles of each student, as would show up in the eHandbooks.

Akira Kita  
Name: Akira Kita (北 明)  
Talent: Ultimate Astronomer  
Height: 167cm (5’6”)  
Weight: 63kg (140lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Akira is of average height and weight. He has short black hair, though one strand always insists on standing up, and his eyes are green. He wears a white button-down shirt with a blue constellation-patterned tie, and black pants.  
Birthday: February 19 (Pisces)  
Likes: Space, reading, sushi  
Dislikes: Exercise, camping, pasta  
Personality: Akira is more or less a nice guy. He can sometimes be short with people without realizing it, though. He is the very definition of normalcy.

 

______________________

  
Momoko Shimizu  
Name: Momoko Shimizu (清水 百子)  
Talent: Ultimate Babysitter  
Height: 170cm (5’7”)  
Weight: 61kg (135lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Momoko is tall, with a slim figure. She has long pink hair which she keeps tied up in a bun, and blue eyes. She wears a yellow tee shirt advertising a daycare she works for and blue jeans. Her clothes are stained with paint from the children’s playtime.  
Birthday: August 27 (Virgo)  
Likes: Children, cartoons, sweets  
Dislikes: Studying, documentaries, broccoli  
Personality: Momoko is very sweet and caring. She loves to play with children, which often leaks into her interactions with kids her own age. She has a tendency to coddle those around her and treat them like children, but she means well.

  
______________________

 

 

Yuu Amakura  
Name: Yuu Amakura (天倉 優)  
Talent: Ultimate Paranormal Investigator  
Height: 162cm (5’4”)  
Weight: 54kg (120lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Yuu is a short, slim boy. He has shoulder-length bone white hair and red eyes. He wears a blue long sleeved shirt with a gray vest and gray pants. In the pockets of his vest he carries various recording devices.  
Birthday: November 27 (Sagittarius)  
Likes: Rei, haunted houses, eggplant  
Dislikes: Critics, fighting, sweet potato  
Personality: Yuu is quite often jumpy, often blaming the smallest noises on ghosts and other such phenomenon. He hates people criticizing his work, especially if they call him a fake. He often hangs out with his twin sister Rei.

  
______________________

 

 

Rei Amakura  
Name: Rei Amakura (天倉 鈴)  
Talent: Ultimate Medium  
Height: 162cm (5’4”)  
Weight: 54kg (120lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Rei has red eyes like her brother, but her hair is pitch black and goes down past her shoulders. She has bangs that obscure half her face, giving her a sad look. She wears a purple and black lolita dress, as well as skull earrings.  
Birthday: November 27 (Sagittarius)  
Likes: Yuu, cemeteries, sweet potato  
Dislikes: Crowds, running, eggplant  
Personality: Rei is very gloomy and dwells on death, which isn’t surprising considering her talent. Her voice is very soft and sad, and she tends to look on the dark side. She tends to keep to herself, and tries to avoid groups whenever possible unless her twin brother Yuu is with her.

 

  
______________________

 

  
Kokoro Sato  
Name: Kokoro Sato (佐藤 心)  
Talent: Ultimate Psychologist  
Height: 165cm (5’5”)  
Weight: 61kg (134lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Kokoro has shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She has black round framed glasses that rest on the top of her nose. She wears a white lab coat with a rose pink shirt underneath and gray slacks. She carries a clipboard with her that she uses to take notes on.  
Birthday: October 31 (Scorpio)  
Likes: People watching, thinking, white rice  
Dislikes: Being interrupted, foolishness, spicy food  
Personality: Kokoro is a very serious, no-nonsense girl. She speaks in a monotonous voice and very rarely attempts any form of humor, making her very hard to read. She always observes those around her and takes notes about them on her clipboard. She’s cold, but not necessarily mean.

 

  
______________________

 

Kaito Hamasaki  
Name: Kaito Hamasaki (浜崎 海斗)  
Talent: Ultimate Surfer  
Height: 183cm (6’0”)  
Weight: 100kg (220lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Kaito is very tall and muscular, with a dark tan. He has shaggy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He wears blue swimming trunks and no shirt. He has dark sunglasses and has a shark tooth necklace around his neck.  
Birthday: February 8 (Aquarius)  
Likes: Beaches, tanning, fish  
Dislikes: Being inside, rushing, fried food  
Personality: Kaito has an incredibly laid back personality. He hardly ever takes anything seriously, which can be off putting for some people. He loves being outside in the sun, whether he’s surfing or just laying in the sun and working on his tan.

 

______________________

 

Asuka Hisakawa  
Name: Asuka Hisakawa (久川 明日香)  
Talent: Ultimate Chess Master  
Height: 134cm (4’7”)  
Weight: 43kg (96lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Asuka is incredibly short, with very little muscle. Her long red hair is tied up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She has green eyes and a lot of freckles on her face. She wears a white button-down shirt with a black and white checkered tie and a black skirt with white chess pieces on it.  
Birthday: September 7 (Virgo)  
Likes: Puzzles, planning, chicken  
Dislikes: Losing, feeling stupid, mushrooms  
Personality: Asuka is a critical thinker, often thinking several steps ahead. Because of this, she has trouble thinking about what is currently happening. She often thinks too much about what she should say, causing her to lag behind in conversations as the subject changes.

 

______________________

 

Ken Sasaki  
Name: Ken Sasaki (佐々木 健)  
Talent: Ultimate Doctor  
Height: 172cm (5’8”)  
Weight: 67kg (148lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Ken has a shaved head and brown eyes. He wears a face mask to prevent getting sick, as well as mint green hospital scrubs. He is slightly taller than normal with an average build.  
Birthday: March 25 (Aries)  
Likes: Hand sanitizer, syringes, kale  
Dislikes: Medical dramas, tobacco, dessert  
Personality: Ken is a very health conscious individual. He often criticizes others for unhealthy behaviors they display, which makes him less than popular. He also has a tendency to use medical terminology regardless of whether his peers understand him or not.

 

  
______________________

 

Emi Kato  
Name: Emi Kato (加藤 絵美)  
Talent: Ultimate Sharpshooter  
Height: 165cm (5’5”)  
Weight: 77kg (170lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Emi is of average height and slightly pudgy. She has short blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a flannel shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, and has a gun holster on her waist.  
Birthday: January 15 (Capricorn)  
Likes: Target practice, rabbits, burgers  
Dislikes: Lazy people, quitters, pork  
Personality: Emi is a very determined girl and hates to give up. She frowns on people who put forth no effort in life, and believes they waste others’ time. She believes all that matters is taking matters into your own hands, and will do anything to accomplish her goals.

 

  
______________________

 

Isamu Yamaguchi  
Name: Isamu Yamaguchi (山口 勇)  
Talent: Ultimate Spy  
Height: 167cm (5’6’’)  
Weight: 61kg (135lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Isamu is of average height and slim. He has very short brown hair and brown eyes, and wears a black suit and tie. He has an earpiece and dark sunglasses, giving him an intimidating look.  
Birthday: June 6 (Gemini)  
Likes: CLASSIFIED  
Dislikes: CLASSIFIED  
Personality: Isamu is very secretive, refusing to go into detail about anything he deems “classified.” Even seemingly trivial information, such as what he ate for breakfast, is deemed classified. He frequently tries to communicate with someone through his earpiece, but has little success.

 

  
______________________

 

Ayane Nakano  
Name: Ayane Nakano (中野 彩音)  
Talent: Ultimate Interpreter  
Height: 160cm (5’3”)  
Weight: 59kg (130lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Ayane has short blonde hair and green eyes. She has a pair of red glasses and two earrings making up the Japanese word for kanji (漢字). She wears a red blouse and a yellow skirt, knee high white socks, and black ankle boots.  
Birthday: December 23 (Capricorn)  
Likes: Talking, parties, new foods  
Dislikes: Math, scary movies, carrots  
Personality: Ayane is a very talkative girl, but is not very intelligent. She has a tendency to talk about trivial things, no matter how serious the situation at hand is. She often misses the point of what someone is trying to tell her if they don’t explicitly tell her.

 

  
______________________

 

Taichi Oshiro  
Name: Taichi Oshiro (大城 太一)  
Talent: Ultimate Security Guard  
Height: 193cm (6’4”)  
Weight: 113kg (250lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Taichi is very tall and muscular, making him physically imposing. He wears a blue button-down shirt, though it appears to be a bit too small, and black slacks. He has a really angry resting face, with brown eyes and short black hair.  
Birthday: October 5 (Libra)  
Likes: Working out, exercise, protein bars  
Dislikes: Downtime, history, beans  
Personality: Safety is Taichi’s number one concern. He is always aware of his surroundings and is hard to catch off guard. If he sees something as a threat, he is quick to let his fists do the talking.

 

  
______________________

 

Chinatsu Fujimoto  
Name: Chinatsu Fujimoto (藤本 千夏)  
Talent: Ultimate Meteorologist  
Height: 175cm (5’9”)  
Weight: 70kg (155lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Chinatsu is slightly above average in height and has sandy blonde hair that she keeps tied up in pigtails and blue eyes. She wears a yellow blouse underneath a sky blue vest and brown shorts. She wears lightning bolt shaped earrings.  
Birthday: August 20 (Leo)  
Likes: Rain, outside, bean sprouts  
Dislikes: Reading, animals, fish  
Personality: Chinatsu is very anxious and often stutters. She always tries her best to avoid conflict, usually giving up her stance if she thinks it will upset someone. Despite all this, she is a caring young lady.

 

  
______________________

 

Katsuo Tachibana  
Name: Katsuo Tachibana (橘 勝雄)  
Talent: Ultimate Fencer  
Height: 180cm (5’11”)  
Weight: 73kg (160lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Katsuo is above average in height and has very short brown hair. His brown eyes are hidden behind frameless glasses. He wears a purple polo and yellow slacks with brown leather shoes.  
Birthday: July 13 (Cancer)  
Likes: Winning, cold weather, natto  
Dislikes: Losing, hot weather, noodles  
Personality: Katsuo has never lost a fencing bout, causing him to be arrogant. He refuses to back down or even consider the possibility that he might be wrong. He thinks lowly of others, considering just about everyone he meets to be beneath him.

 

______________________

 

Ryoko Kimura  
Name: Ryoko Kimura (木村 良子)  
Talent: Ultimate Scientist  
Height: 178cm (5’10”)  
Weight: 75kg (165lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Ryoko has very pale skin and light blue eyes. Her long purple hair is worn in a tight braid that hangs over her left shoulder. She wears safety goggles and an orange blouse with black biohazard signs on it. She wears a full length brown skirt with small heels underneath.  
Birthday: August 9 (Leo)  
Likes: Chemistry, flowers, fried rice  
Dislikes: Rain, laundry, ice cream  
Personality: Ryoko is very haughty and condescending. She knows she’s the smartest person in the room, and never misses an opportunity to let everyone know. Her extreme arrogance does not earn her many friends, but this does not seem to bother her.

 

  
______________________

 

Tadashi Inoue  
Name: Tadashi Inoue (井上 正)  
Talent: Ultimate Breakdancer  
Height: 156cm (5’1”)  
Weight: 54kg (118lbs)  
Physical Appearance: Tadashi is very short with a slim build. He has spiky green hair and a red visor that he wears upside down. He wears a white tank top with the Japanese word for dance (踊) printed on it and black baggy pants.  
Birthday: May 3 (Taurus)  
Likes: Being the center of attention, music, ramen  
Dislikes: Being ignored, silence, soba  
Personality: Tadashi demands to be the center of attention. He will go out of his way to get others to focus on him, even if this means making himself look stupid. This can cause others to view him as exhausting.


	5. Chapter 1: Despair is Black and White, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winners of the FTE poll were Yuu Amakura, Kaito Hamasaki, and Tadashi Inoue. One FTE will be handled in this part, with two in the next part.

**____________**

 

**Chapter 1: Despair Is Black and White**

**____________**

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a monitor, lounging in a plush chair. He is sipping a tropical drink with a little umbrella in it.]**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, class! It is officially 7 AM! Time to rise and shine and get your shit done!

 

**[The monitor clicks off, revealing a black screen.]**

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

**[We see the inside of Akira’s cabin. It’s a pretty standard cabin, with a soft bed on the left and a large bathroom through a door on the right. There is a telescope pointed out the window, and several star maps tacked up on the walls.]**

 

_I didn’t sleep very well last night. My back is kinda sore._

_Wait, didn’t Ayane want us all to meet at the hotel restaurant in the morning?_

 

**[Akira’s Cabin - > Hotel Mirai]**

 

**[We see Isamu and Ryoko standing around the pool.]**

 

[Examine Isamu.]

 

Isamu: [touching earpiece] Crow to paddy, come in paddy. This is not a drill.

[nervous] Repeat… This is *NOT* a drill.

 

Akira: Still no luck?

 

Isamu: [neutral] That’s classified.

 

Akira: Seriously?

 

Isamu: [looking away] Look, I can’t give away who I’m trying to contact, alright?

[annoyed] But I *can* say that they won’t respond, which is worrying.

 

Akira: Is there anything I can do?

 

Isamu: [laughing] Ha! That’s a good one. You got a satphone in your cabin or something?

 

Akira: _………_

 

Isamu: [sighing] I didn’t think so. No problem. I’ll head over to the restaurant for now, I guess.

 

[Examine Ryoko.]

 

Ryoko: [arms crossed] How utterly pointless.

 

Akira: Is something wrong?

 

Ryoko: [smug] Oh, you want to help me?

 

Akira: I didn’t say that.

 

Ryoko: [pushing up goggles] Of course you do. It would be an honor for you to work with the esteemed Ryoko Kimura.

[neutral] I need you to tell the others I won’t be making it to the stupid breakfast meeting.

 

Akira: What? Why not?

 

Ryoko: [leaving] Don’t trouble your small mind. I’ll be in my cabin.

 

_Even when she wants a favor she’s rude. Why should I help her?_

 

**[Hotel Mirai - > Hotel Lobby]**

 

**[We see Kokoro standing by a game machine in the corner.]**

 

[Examine Kokoro.]

 

Akira: Good morning.

 

Kokoro: [neutral] Good morning. Will you be attending the groupthink?

 

Akira: The what?

 

Kokoro: [looking at clipboard] Ah, you’re unfamiliar with the term. Alright.

[neutral] Groupthink is a phenomenon in which members of a group reach an irrational conclusion due to excluding dissenting opinions.

 

Akira: What’s that have to do with the meeting?

 

Kokoro: [adjusting glasses] It’s been my experience that almost all interactions with teenagers devolve into groupthink strategies.

[looking at clipboard] I’m curious to see if my hypothesis is correct.

 

_Nice to see she has such high hopes for the group…_

 

**[Hotel Lobby - > Hotel Restaurant]**

 

**[We see everyone standing around the restaurant, with the exception of Ryoko.]**

 

Katsuo: [pointing] What took you so long?

 

Akira: Settle down. I just woke up.

 

Kaito: [yawning] Me too, brah. The sound of the waves knocked me right out.

 

Yuu: [nervous] How can you guys sleep knowing why we’re here?

 

Rei: [gloomy] Perhaps they long for death’s cold, loving embrace.

 

Chinatsu: [looking away] P-please don’t say that…

 

Asuka: [thinking] I didn’t sleep well last night either…

 

Momoko: [neutral] Wait a minute… aren’t we missing someone?

 

Akira: Oh yeah. Ryoko said she won’t make it.

 

Katsuo: [annoyed] That is simply unacceptable. How dare she ignore us?

 

Ayane: [smiling] And, like, I was going to surprise everyone, too.

 

Emi: [neutral] Surprise? What do you mean surprise?

 

Ken: [serious] Don’t we have something to discuss first?

 

Ayane: [thinking] Hmm? Discuss what?

 

Taichi: [arms crossed] Security, you airhead.

 

Momoko: [scolding] Taichi, that’s not nice.

 

Tadashi: [nervous laughter] Haha… He has a point though, right? I mean, if what that bear said is true…

 

Isamu: [adjusting tie] Then we’ll have to gather intel, won’t we? He said we’re trapped on a series of islands, right?

 

Kokoro: [examining clipboard] That is correct.

 

Isamu: [sly grin] So then let’s explore the other islands. Learn the lay of the land.

 

Kokoro: [neutral] That is impossible.

 

Isamu: [shocked] Wh-what? Why?

 

Kokoro: [examining clipboard] It would appear the only way to the other islands is via bridges, which are all currently sealed off by large, locked gates.

 

Asuka: [thinking] I wonder what her surprise is…

 

Ayane: [grinning] Oh yeah! My surp-

 

Katsuo: [annoyed] Silence, woman! Sato, explain yourself.

 

Kokoro: [neutral] I merely had the same idea as Isamu and decided to explore myself. It was a fruitless endeavor.

 

Ayane: [smiling] So, the surprise…

 

Tadashi: [thinking] Surprise?

 

Ayane: [cheering] Don’t you just love surprises? They’re the best thing ever.

 

Chinatsu: [nervous] W-well, not always… I-I mean, wasn’t w-waking up here a s-s-surprise?

 

Ayane: [blushing] Okay, maybe not *all* surprises. But this one will be great!

[laughing] But I still won’t say unless Ryoko is here!

 

Yuu: [neutral] I doubt she’ll show up anytime soon.

 

Rei: [neutral] It’s unlikely. She seems rather unfriendly.

 

Momoko: [thinking] Maybe I should go talk to her…

[leaving] I’ll see you guys later, okay?

 

Ken: [looking away] I should go to… I need to take my vitamins.

 

Katsuo: [smug] I’ve gotten all the information I need, so I’ll catch you losers later.

 

**_And just like that, everyone left one by one. Eventually it was just me, Yuu, and Rei alone in the restaurant together._ **

 

Rei: [neutral] Shall we go to the airport again, brother?

 

Yuu: [smiling] You go on ahead, Rei. I’ll catch up later.

 

Rei: [leaving] Abandoned by my own flesh and blood. How sad.

 

Yuu: [sighing] I said I’d show up later, geez.

 

_Should I hang out with Yuu?_

 

[Select Yes.]

 

Akira: Hey, Yuu.

 

Yuu: [neutral] Yeah? What’s up?

 

Akira: I was wondering if you wanted to… I dunno, hang out or something?

 

Yuu: [smiling] Sure! That sounds fun. Where should we go?

 

Akira: You’re a Paranormal Investigator, right? How about the abandoned lodge? I bet it’s haunted.

 

Yuu: [scared] No! Absolutely not! No way no how!

 

Akira: Why not?

 

Yuu: [nervous] What do you mean “why not”? Just look at that place.

[scared] It’s sure as shit haunted!

 

Akira: Alright… How about the park? I’m sure that place is alright.

 

Yuu: [nervous laughter] Haha… Yeah, that’s cool.

 

**[Screen fades to black.]**

 

[OST: Beautiful Days (Piano Arrangement)]

 

_Yuu and I hung out at Jabberwock Park for a bit. We looked at the statue in the center, but Yuu didn’t seem to like it._

 

**[Image of Jabberwock Park.]**

 

Yuu: [looking away] Man, that statue is ugly, don’t ya think?

 

Akira: It’s definitely not the most attractive piece of art.

 

Yuu: [thinking] You know, I’ve been thinking about that lodge…

 

Akira: Huh? Why, do you want to go check it out?

 

Yuu: [serious] Absolutely fucking not!

[looking away] But I was thinking… it reminds me of something. 

[thinking] Akira, do you remember a few years ago when there was a huge story about how a mansion was, like, insanely haunted?

 

Akira: I think so. Why?

 

Yuu: [thinking] Well, the abandoned lodge looks kinda like the servant’s quarters near the mansion.

[neutral] Which is where I slept when I investigated the mansion.

 

Akira: You investigated the mansion? Was it haunted?

 

Yuu: [annoyed] No, the family was making it up.

 

_Where is he going with this?_

 

Akira: Why would they do that?

 

Yuu: [neutral] Well, Rei and I think it may have been shame.

The family that lived in the mansion while we were investigating were descendants of an infamous cult leader.

 

Akira: No way.

 

Yuu: [grinning] Yes way!

[looking away] But when Rei and I were talking to them, you could tell they felt intense shame because of their ancestor.

The cult leader apparently led a mass suicide, but chickened out at the last second.

 

Akira: So why would the family make it up?

 

Yuu: [thinking] Well, they thought they could absolve their family name if they helped the restless spirits move on.

[serious] So the family made up this tale of hauntings and angry spirits and stuff and called me and Rei to investigate.

[annoyed] But it was all a hoax. How lame is that?

 

Akira: So what did you do?

 

Yuu: [neutral] Well the family wanted us to go along with it, which I guess I understand.

 

Akira: Did you?

 

Yuu: [shocked] What? Of course not! I’m a professional, not some two-bit actor!

[serious] I refuse to lie about my investigations, no matter what people may think about it.

 

Akira: That’s… really admirable, actually.

 

Yuu: [embarrassed] Thanks. Maybe later I’ll tell you about a *real* haunting I investigated!

[leaving] I’ll see you around, alright?

 

_I feel like Yuu and I grew a little closer._

 

**[Return to Akira’s cabin.]**

 

_Hmm… There’s still a lot of time left in the day…_

_Maybe I’ll should go hang out with someone else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, in the next part Kaito and Tadashi will get their FTEs and we'll get to learn more about her. We'll also learn of the surprise Ayane has planned! I hope you enjoyed the read! As always, let me know what you think in the comments below.


End file.
